A Twist of Fait
by Calianne
Summary: Fait goes to Hogwarts and learns a little about her past, the truth in her nickname, and love. (ok, so the summary sucks, so sue me, it's 5 in the morning and I haven't slept all night beacuse I was writing the stupid thing)
1. Default Chapter

A Twist of Fait  
By: Kali "Fait" Wightman  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Fait, Andrew Tahoi and their  
family. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me  
because I pretty much have nothing except for a few copied swing cds.  
All Gaelic I found at Ceatar.org.  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I probably won't have a  
ton of time to work on it since I have about three Newsies fics  
already going, but I'll do my best. Also, I should warn you that I  
have changed a good bit of Rowling's story out (sorry, no flying car()  
It just works best with the story. You'll see.  
  
Andrew Wightman woke up to 95 pounds of little sister jumping on him. "Oaf  
Catrìonag, fàg meòg lomarcan!" (Oaf Cate leave me alone) "Ag, sgoil siuthad jiu! (school begins today) and speak English would you?"  
His little sister Caitlin replied.  
"Tha ma duilich Fait (I'm sorry Fait) but you did just wake me up, and  
aren't you a little old to be excited about school?" He teased. "But this is different Andréa!" she said calling him by his Gaelic name.  
"Who's idea was it to adopt you anyhow?"  
"Mum's." "Memo to self, tell Mum to take her back." He muttered to himself. "Go away  
and let me get dressed!"  
"Aye bràthair cagaran." (Yes brother darling.) She said leaving the  
room. (A/N: Sorry about all the Gaelic and I hope the translations  
help, I won't be using it much throughout the story, just a little  
bit.)  
She skipped downstairs and picked up her kitten, a present from her  
grandmother for being the second wizard in the family. "Morning Tahoi,  
did you sleep well lad?" she asked the kitten. The cat answered that  
he had but now he was hungry. She laughed and waltzed into the kitchen  
"Morning Mum, Da, Grandma." She said kissing the three adults.  
"Good morning Caitlin, are you excited?" Her grandmother asked.  
"Yes! Ooo, bacon! Can I have some, please?" she pleaded. "Not until your brother comes down." She ran upstairs to berate her brother  
until he was ready.  
He came down yawning. "Morning everybody."  
"Good morning Andrew." His father greeted while Fait "helped" her  
grandmother with the bacon. "Were you and your sister arguing in  
Gaelic this morning?"  
"It was all his fault, he woke up all grumpy and Gaelicy!" Fait said  
sitting down at the table. Everyone laughed.  
"Are you children packed yet?" asked their mother.  
"I packed last night." Fait said proudly.  
"I have most my stuff packed, I just need to put the rest of my clothes  
in." Andrew said around a piece of bacon. "Well go finish now. We need to leave in half an hour if we're going to get  
there by 10:45."  
"Yes Da."  
They were all packed and in the cab by 9:30. "Does everyone have  
everything?" Mr. Wightman asked before they left. "Wait, Tahoi got  
out!" Fait said running to get the cat. "I don't care if you saw a  
squirrel, we have to go!" she scolded the kitten getting back in the  
car.  
*****************  
They arrived at the train station at 9:45 "Oh dear, I really wanted to  
see you on to the train, but we don't have time, I'm so sorry  
Caitlin." Mrs. Wightman said upon their arrival.  
"It's alright Mum, I'll see you next spring." She tried to be strong  
but she felt tears well up in her eyes as she hugged her parents.  
"Bannaght lhiat Caitlin, soaraid." (Goodbye Caitlin, farewell  
blessings.)  
"Soaraid Da. I love you." She said through her tears.  
"Come on Fait, we'd better go." Andrew said taking his sister's hand.  
He led her into the station until the came to platforms 9 and 10.  
We're going to wizard's school by train?" Fait asked.  
He laughed, "Yes, but we leave from platform 9 ¾."  
"9 ¾, that doesn't even make sense!" Fait countered.  
"It does if you're a wizard. Now, we just have to slip between them."  
He walked up to the pillar and melted through.  
Fait was mortified, she had no idea what to do. Then her brother  
slipped right through. "See, it's not that hard, come on." He held her  
hand and they gingerly slipped through onto platform 9 ¾.  
*****************  
A few boys about her brother's age, both with identical red hair and  
freckles, quickly came over. "Sparks! How are you my man?" asked one  
of the red heads.  
"Hey Fred, Heya George! This is my little sister" He greeted the boys.  
"Hi, Im Caitlin Potter, but friends call me Fait." She introduced  
herself blushing.  
"Fred Weasly and this is George. You said your names Potter eh? Any  
relationship to Harry Potter?" he asked.  
"Who?" Fate was very confused. Usually Andrew kept her up to date on  
the important people in the wizarding world.  
"You haven't told her about Harry?" George asked surprised.  
"I figured it would be best if we talk to Dumbledore first." He  
mumbled. "We don't you go introduce her to your brother and sister,  
and we'll go find us a seat."While they were going to meat the twin's  
family Fred asked her "So Fait, how old are you?"  
"I'm twelve, I'm starting a year late because Dumbledore thought it  
would be safer."  
"It probably was, I'm sure your brother told you all about it." She  
nodded. "In case he left any part out, Harry and Ron can fill you in  
on the rest."  
They came up to a bunch of red haired people. "Oy, Ron, Harry,  
Hermione, come here."  
Three kids about Fait's age came over. A tall red head who looked a  
lot like Fred, a tall boy with messy black hair, and a girl with brown  
frizzy hair. "Fait, this is my brother Ron and his friends Harry and  
Hermione."  
"Caitlin Potter or you can call me Fait." She said unnerved by their  
odd looks.  
"Well, I'll see you later Fait, but I've gotta go catch up to your  
brother. Catch you later." He said flashing her a smile, she blushed.  
The three invited her to share a compartment on the train with them,  
and she agreed. They boarded the train just in time for it to leave.  
*****************  
"I should introduce you to my sister Ginny, she's your age." Ron said  
when they were settled in their compartment.  
"I doubt that," Fait replied, "I turned 12 July 15th."  
"That's my birthday!" Harry yelled.  
"Geeze," she said rubbing her ear, "I didn't know it was illegal to  
have a birthday around here, sorry."  
"No, I should be sorry, you just surprised me." From there the talk  
turned to more normal things. Fait and Hermione were starting to  
become quite good friends.  
The food cart came by around noon. Ron figured this would be a good  
time to breach the question that was on everyone's minds. "So Fait,  
you're a Potter?"  
"Aye, why does everyone find that so fascinating?" Before they had a  
chance to explain Fred, George, and Andrew burst in.  
"We've had enough. We've been stuck with that prig Malfoy giving us  
crap about our family for the past hour, and we're sick of it!" Fred  
said dramatically.  
"What my brother is not saying is," George clarified, "Can we sit in  
here with you?"  
"I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing Fred try to explain that one  
again!" Ron said and they all burst out laughing.  
"Shut up! If you'd had to deal with him you'd be like this too." Fred  
defended himself sitting down next to Fait who was the only one not  
laughing at him.  
"So who is this Malfoy anyways?" she asked Fred.  
"Malfoy is a second year twit who thinks that just because his father  
is a Death-Eater and Snape loves him that he is in control of the rest  
of the world, the little twit." Fred mumbled.  
"He also hates the Weasly's because their great wizards that never  
went over to the dark side." Andrew added in. All the Weaslys' ears  
turned pink.  
"Spark!" George said hitting him jokingly.  
They had fun talking to the older boys and among themselves. Fait  
finally fell asleep against the window after about 4 hours.  
*****************  
When she woke up it was starting to get dark. She looked at her watch  
then remembered that it had broken. "Does anyone know what time it  
is?"  
"It's about 5:30, we should be there in about and hour." Hermione told  
her. She heard a small voice coming from underneath Harry's seat.  
"Hey Harry?"  
"Yeah?" he said looking up from his game of wizard chess against  
George.  
"You're owl's hungry."  
"Oh thanks." He said getting some owl treats out of his pocket then he  
paused, "How do you know that?"  
"She told me." They were all giving her that weird look again. "What?"  
"My owl talked to you?" Harry asked her. He didn't look mad, just  
confused.  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
He shook his head. "We really need to talk when we get to Hogwarts."  
****************  
Just like Hermione had predicted, the train started to slow an hour  
later. They all peered out the window as the train stopped. Out across  
a large lake, Fait could see the castle itself. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
Fred told her, and they all started to pile out of the train.  
She had no idea what she was supposed to do when she heard a loud  
voice yell "Firs' Years, Firs' Years over here!" That'll be you Fait."  
Hermione told her. She hurried over to where all the other first years  
were standing. She felt out of place being the oldest. They were put  
into boats and Fait found herself next to a little girl with red hair  
and freckles. She figured this must be the youngest Weasly. "Hi, I'm  
Caitlin, you can call me fait."  
"Ginny Weasly, I think you met my brothers." She said in greeting.  
"I did, I think you've met my brother Andrew too."  
"Sparks? Yeah, he's come to our house a couple of times. He's Fred and  
George's only nice friend." Fait laughed and they had to duck as they  
went under some rocks and up to a door.  
"I'll be leaving ya now, but ya just go through those doors an' wait  
fer Professor McGonagall." The large man instructed them. They all  
filed in to wait.  
Everyone was getting restless when the door opened and out stepped a  
woman. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me into the main hall  
where you will be sorted.  
Ginny turned to Fait "George told me it hurts a lot, and Fred said you  
have to wrestle a troll!"  
Fait laughed, "Sparkie says you just put on a singing hat and it tells  
you where to go.  
Another girl cringed, "I'd rather wrestle a troll!" This caused some  
weak laughs.  
  
Fait seemed to have the right of it. When they walked in they say a  
three legged stool with a ragged old hat on it sitting in front of  
four tables with what was probably the whole school sitting at them.  
Fait found her brother sitting next to the Weasly twins and they gave  
her thumbs up and Hermione mouthed good luck. Fait smiled. Before  
anything else happened McGonagall came up behind her and told her that  
she would be called by Wightman rather than Potter for now. She  
nodded. Then a tear opened up in the hat, and it started to sing!  
  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
Smartest hat you'll see,  
The great founders of Hogwarts,  
Gave a little job to me,  
Just try me on,  
Give it a try,  
And I'll tell you where you must be,  
Be it in Gryffindor?  
Where the strong and Bravest strive,  
Or in gentle Hufflepuff?  
Who are glad just to be alive,  
Will you be in Ravenclaw?  
Where smartest are the best,  
Or in old shrewd Slytherin?  
Where they put your cunning to the test,  
Just pop me on and you will see,  
You don't need to fear,  
Because I'm just a silly old hat,  
And you'll just sit right here.  
  
The hall burst out into applause, and McGonagall moved up beside the  
stool. "Please come up when you're name is called. Bennett, Mallory!"  
She put the hat on and after a few moments the hat shouted,  
"Ravenclaw!"  
There was a lot of cheering from that table. This continued as  
McGonagall went down the list. There were only 17 in their year so she  
quickly came to "Weasly, Ginny!"  
"Go get 'em girl!" Fait whispered as Ginny passed her. She put the hat  
on and almost right away it shouted,  
"Gryffindor!"  
The Gryffindor table erupted and she could just here Fred and George  
yelling "She made it, She did it She did it!"  
Then it was her turn, "Wightman, Caitlin!"  
She slowly walked up to the stool and slipped the hat on her head.  
'hmm, another Potter' a small voice said in her ear. 'You would be  
good in any house, but since your brother did so well there I think  
it'll be  
"Gryffindor!"  
She ran over to the table and was quickly enveloped in a huge hug from  
most the Weaslys, her brother and Hermione. Finally when they all  
settled down Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to remind everyone  
that the forest is out of bounds, and no fireworks in the classrooms,  
hallways, common rooms, restrooms, closets, halls, dungeons, towers or  
anywhere else on school grounds," Fait could see him looking directly  
at the Weasly twins and the stood up and bowed while everyone else  
laughed, but Dumbledore wasn't finished yet, "and would Harry and  
Caitlin Potter see me in my office after dinner." The plates then  
filled with food and Harry and Fait exchanged uneasy glances.  
****************  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the first bit. Sorry it's not as long as  
I would like it to be, but it's 4:45 and I have school in like 4  
hours. If you guys review I will be more likely to work on this, so  
please review. All reviewers get skittles! 


	2. The Princess of Pranks

Haha, the sleepless wonder returns! I'm so happy someone actually kept reading this far! Skittles go to Blue Boxer who totally rocks my world (and is an awesome writer too!) and I will be stealing all Froggie's cookie dough and yarn (not that she'll read this()! Hope you guys like the next bit Disclaimer: I own all the people who aren't from the books and I'm still  
sorry about messing up the real story, but it will get worse.  
  
Dumbledore's Secret  
  
After dinner Proffesor McGonagall escorted them to Dumbledore's office.  
"Fizzing Whizzby. You two go up those stairs and wait for him in his  
office." She left them and they walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry had been to Dumbledore's office once before but it was Fait's first.  
She went over to the large cage with a phoenix in it, "Hello Faux, it's  
been a while!"  
  
"So, can you really talk to them? Animals I mean?" Harry asked awkwardly.  
  
"Aye, but I'm sure plenty of people can do it here." She said sitting down  
in the chair next to Harry.  
  
"Actually I don't know of anyone else who can. Can you talk to all of  
them?"  
  
"Everything except for snakes. Why?"  
  
"I can talk to snakes." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh. That's odd."  
  
"Alright, we both have the same birthdays, both our parents disappeared mysteriously when we were a year old, and we both have this weird animal  
speech gift. I am beginning to think that we're..."  
  
"Twins." Came Dumbledore's voice. He had just entered the office. "Yes  
Harry, Caitlin is in fact your sister."  
  
Caitlin ran up to the man, "Granda!" she shrieked hugging him.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Hello to you as well Caitlin. Now would you please sit  
down?" She complied. He went around and sat behind his desk.  
  
"I am sure that by now you will both have noticed that you are very similar, and this is because you are both Lily and James Potter's children. I'm guessing you would like to know more than that though. When your father  
was 15 he was sent to my office because of a little prank that he and a  
friend set up. I had my daughter visiting me at the same time. She is a muggle, and would come up to the school to visit me sometimes. James and Elinor became good friends and Eli and her husband were the only muggles at your parent's wedding. When your parents found out that Voldemort was after them they arranged to have their children sent to live with safer families  
until it was safe. Caitlin was sent off to live with my daughter almost right away, but Harry was to live with his godfather and he was having a  
few problems. Before they could get Harry to safety Voldemort attacked them. I was very sorry not to be able to have Harry live with Eli too, but  
I could not ask that of them, and it was safer to completely disconnect Harry from the wizarding world since Voldemort and his followers knew of him. I know this will come as a shock, at least to you Harry, but you must not tell many people. I expect that you will be telling the Weaslys, Miss. Granger, Andrew and a few of the other Gryffindors, but you still must be  
careful. Do either of you have any questions?"  
  
The two sat in shock. Fait was happy, she had always guessed she had more family still living and was quite happy that it was Harry, who seemed very nice. Harry, on the other hand, was not thrilled. He had seen how people had reacted to his fame before, and now it might not all be him. He also didn't want anyone else to get hurt for his sake. Mostly, it just seemed too convenient that she was Dumbledore's granddaughter and now the sister of one of the most known people of the time. Then a hope came to him, "Does  
that mean I can move away from the Dursley's?"  
  
"Unfortunately not Harry. You might be able to spend some of your summer  
holidays away from them, but the Dursley's still need to be your prime  
residence." Dumbledore explained sadly.  
  
Rage built up in Harry, "Why not? Everyone else gets to live in their happy little families, while I, the only one who's kept them save from Voldemort, has to live with those horrible muggles who don't give a damn about me! Now I finally have family Dumbledore, do you hear me, real family, {all credit for that bit goes to newsies, it's all Jack.} and now you're telling me I have to stay with my mother' bloody sister and her family who couldn't care less if I live or die! You don't have any idea what that's like, none of  
you do!" he collapsed out of breath.  
  
"Harry, I am quite sorry about your fate, but I assure you that you are not the only one who has done anything to keep us all safe. Now if that is all, will you please wait outside while I speak to Caitlin about her schedule then you may both go back to your common room, the password is demiguise  
diricawl." Dumbledore replied, and Harry left the room still fuming.  
  
Fait exited a few minutes later. "I'm guessing after that display that you don't want to talk to me right now." Harry just glared. "Lead the way to the common room." She said slightly miffed, but not going to let him get  
the best of her. They headed off to the common room.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
Though he didn't want to talk to Caitlin, Harry was very willing to talk to his friends when they got back. They had been in Dumbledore's office for quite some time, so when they arrived at the common room the Weaslys (minus Percy), Hermione, and Andrew were the only ones still awake. They quickly  
told their story.  
  
George was the first to speak, as everyone else was still stunned, "So wait, your Mum was Elinor Dumbledore?" This broke the awkward silence and  
everyone was laughing.  
  
"Aye, can you see why she married Dad so fast? I'm just joking Fait!"  
Andrew said then had to avoid getting hit by his sister.  
  
"Well, we should all probably get to bed, we have classes tomorrow. Fait, since there are only three first years and three second years, McGonagall decided that the youngest girls would all share a dorm. Your things will  
already be up there." Hermione informed them all.  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." Fait said getting up. There was a chorus of goodnights, and Hermione, Ginny and Fait headed up to  
their dormitory.  
  
"I've never heard of anyone having to share a room with another year  
before." Ginny announced.  
  
"Like I said, there are only six girls in both our years put together, and  
Fait's the same age as us." Hermione said by way of an explanation.  
  
"Also, I'll hopefully be moving up to the third year next year. I was tutored on herbology, potions, history of magic, and DADA since last year so that I wouldn't be as far behind when I finally came. If I can just get ahead with the wand classes I should be able to join my age group soon."  
Fait elaborated.  
  
"Shush, Lavender, Parvati and Ally are sleeping." Ginny warned them and  
they all got ready for bed in silence, as well as in the dark.  
  
Just before Fait got into bed, she heard Ginny scream. The other girls  
awoke and the lights turned on.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked running to the other girl's bed,  
which she was no longer in, but on the far side of.  
  
"There's something moving in my bed!" and sure enough, her bed was teaming with cockroaches. When Hermione and Fait checked theirs, the same was true.  
  
"Fred and George!" Ginny said angrily. "This must have been some welcome  
prank of theirs. Why do they always have to do things like this?"  
  
"Come on Ginny, let's go to sleep, we'll get them back tomorrow." Fait  
advised. The others complied and after a quick spell from Hermione, all  
beds were roach free.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
In the fourth year's boy's dorm, things were much happier. Fred and George were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, Lee Jordan was practically purple, and Andrew was quickly shutting the window while trying to suppress  
laughter himself.  
  
"Men, we've done commendably well! Have you ever heard Ginny scream so  
loud?" George commented before falling into another fit of laughter.  
  
"That was beautiful. Unfortunately your sister doesn't scare so easily  
Sparks, probably too used to you." Fred remarked.  
  
"Oh she probably knew it was going to happen anyways. That's why I don't  
usually pull pranks on her, but I was hoping after tonight's events she  
would be too distracted." Andrew replied.  
  
"What do you mean? How could she know?" Lee asked, finally finished  
laughing.  
  
"She has a strong gift of prophesy. She doesn't need crystal balls or tea leaves to tell the future, she usually has hunches or dreams," was Andrew's  
explanation.  
  
"Bizarre, I guess we'll just have to be more careful with our pranks from  
now on." George said trying not to let them get too depressed.  
  
"So that's where she got her nick-name. I was wondering." Fred responded to  
Andrew's revelation.  
  
"Aye, well we should go to bed. Classes start tomorrow." Andrew reminded  
them.  
  
"You'll make a great prefect next year. You sound just like Percy!" George  
told him while pulling on his pajamas.  
  
"Don't insult me! I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked getting into bed.  
  
"Yes, now follow your own advice and go to sleep. We'll figure out another  
prank tomorrow." Lee advised and they all went to sleep.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
Fait woke them all up about an hour early. "What's going on? We still have  
plenty of time before breakfast," Lavender said sleepily.  
  
"Don't you want to get the boys back for last night?" Fait asked them.  
  
"Of course we do, but I don't see how getting up long before they do will help unless you're planning to bobby-trap their stairs or something. That  
won't work by the way, the stairs are tamper proof." Hermione told her.  
  
"No, I know we can't do anything like that. I had something better in mind." They all looked at her waiting for her explanation, "Oh fine, ruin the dramatic pause. My great aunt was telling me about this one spell that  
will remodel a whole room at once. It can also change everything in it, including clothes, to fit the rest of the room. I was thinking we could use  
it to make the boys pink and frilly!" She finished with a flourish.  
  
"Oh, that's so much better than bobby-trapping their stairs, but won't we  
get in trouble for it?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I don't think so. We'll just have it last through breakfast, and they won't be able to prove it was us." Fait said. "Now here's what we need to do..." When the boys awoke, they would be in for more then they could ever  
have guessed.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
Andrew awoke to yells from his roommates. "What's going on?" he asked  
sitting up, but he need not have asked. The entire room was covered in  
white and pink; most of it with lace or frills. "What happened?"  
  
"I think we have just been paid back for last night's prank. But who did it; I know Ginny doesn't know any spells like this." George said angrily while looking through his trunk for something without lace. "They changed  
bloody everything!"  
  
"Probably Hermione, she always knows complex spells." Fred said with disgust; his broom was now suited or a seven year old girl, complete with  
ribbons in place of the twigs.  
  
"I couldn't care less how they did it; I just want to get them back! Look  
at my poor robes!" Lee responded holding up his bright pink robes.  
  
"We should probably get down to breakfasting." Andrew said with a sigh  
pulling on his pink, lace robes.  
  
"You actually expect us to go out in public like this?" George asked in  
shock.  
  
"Well, they probably won't end the spell until we've been exploited and  
embarrassed in front of the whole school." He reasoned agrivatedly.  
  
"Then I guess we might as well just go and get it over with." Lee said and  
started for the door, "We'll get them back soon."  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
"Do you think they'll actually come down?" Parvati asked. The girls were  
all sitting together at the Gryffindor table waiting to see their  
handiwork.  
  
"Who might come down?" Ron asked. Harry and he had been trying to figure  
out what the girls were on about all morning.  
  
"You'll see! They probably will, knowing them." Hermione said, just then a  
hush fell over the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Weaslys, is your family doing that bad that you have to wear those instead of robes?" They could distinctly hear Malfoy's voice. The Slytherin  
table erupted in laughter  
  
Other students were commenting on there apparel as well, but none as rude as Malfoy. When they reached the Gryffindor table they sat down across from the girls who were now consumed by laughter. "It's not funny!" Lee yelled,  
just making them laugh harder.  
  
"You...in...Pink!!!!" Fait managed but then fell into laughter again.  
  
"I don't think we look half bad, what do you say Fred?" George asked  
calmly.  
  
"Not bad at all, those frills are so you George!" Fred responded, "We really must thank the makes of such fine robes," he turned to the girls.  
"So who do I have to thank for this?"  
  
"That would be all me." Fait announced proudly, "after what you did for our  
beds last night, how could we not thank you?" she teased.  
  
"Oh but this is much to grand for our little favor, I mean, just look at the diversity of pinks and laces you have here! We'll need to pay you back  
for this." Andrew replied with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see boys. Now here are your schedules." Hermione said handing the  
papers out.  
  
"Not bad, we have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then  
Transfiguration. This afternoon it's Defense Against the Dark Arts then History of Magic." Harry announced reading schedule. He was just happy then  
didn't have potions that day.  
  
"Ginny, what's your schedule look like?" Fait asked taking the younger  
girls, "Oh good, we have transfiguration together."  
  
"Aren't you in all the same classes?" asked Lee, trying to eat porridge  
without getting his robes long silk ribbons in it, "I mean, you're both  
first years."  
  
"For the last time, since I came a year late I was tutored in all the non wand classes last year so that hopefully I'll be able to catch up to the  
rest of my age group by next year." She explained sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well we should get going to class," Hermione announced, and sure enough,  
the bell sounded a moment later.  
  
"Well it has been fun boys, but I guess I should change your things back  
now, oh well. Reversi Changearon!" She said regretfully and their robes  
turned back to the usual black.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
"I still can't believe it; the Princes of Pranks get pranked by Lord  
Prefect's kid sister, but not only that, she humiliates us in front of  
the entire school!" George ranted.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Weasly?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"No Sir." Fred answered for him, glaring at his twin in a warning to  
be wary, they didn't need detention on their first day back. Then in a  
whisper he added, "I've heard that the new defense teacher is an  
eccentric cook. Apparently he's afraid of pixies, can you imagine,  
Pixies!" he laughed.  
  
"Going back to our current problem," George said with an annoyed look,  
"How are we going to get those girls back for embarrassing us like  
that?"  
  
He was silenced again by Professor Snape, "This is amplification  
potion. Once taken it will make the person speaking ten times louder,  
but only to those who have taken the antidote, which you will also be  
learning today as it only lacks one prominent ingredient. You must be  
very proficient to get these potions correct, and you must be very  
careful to pay attention to subtleties, or it could end up quite  
catastrophic. I must assert you that the consequences for getting a  
bad grade on this potion will be worse now that you are forth years, I  
guaranty that this potion will be on any conventional test, and you  
will all be gratified when you pass. Directions are on the board, you  
may begin."  
  
"Dirty git, he just likes giving us all this work, likes to prove that  
we're incompetent." Fred said angrily as he watched his first few  
ingredients move sluggishly in his dilapidated cauldron. "Now back to  
what you've been saying George..."  
  
Lee interrupted him, "I think I know what our next prank will be." He  
said excitedly.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Andrew asked making sure Snape was on the  
other side of the dungeon.  
  
"I was just listening to Angelina..."  
  
"I wonder why?" George said with a smirk. The other boys laughed as  
well.  
  
"Ah shush!" He said jokingly swinging at George. George jokingly  
nurtured where he had been hit. "Well Angelina was saying that all the  
girls from the third year and down are going to have a little "chat  
session" this evening after dinner. We could slip some of this potion  
into their drinks at dinner and the other one into everyone else's.  
When the girls start having their little chat this evening, we'll be  
able to hear everything and so will everyone else!" He ended with a  
flourish.  
  
"You better watch it Sparks, looks like Lee's going to give you a run  
for your money academically. That should work though. It's just so  
easy. We just save a bit of our potions, and it's pay back time."  
George said happily. They finished their potions quickly, but were  
deadly sure to mind the precepts exactly. Andrew was able to manage an  
O on it and the others got As, much to Snape's displeasure.  
  
ï¡ï¢ï   
  
Fait and Hermione were sitting in the back of Transfiguration class  
when Fait had a sudden vision. She accidentally knocked her book off  
her desk.  
  
When she sat back up Hermione asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I just had a vision." She replied.  
  
"So, what did you see?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I know what their next prank is going to be." she said with n evil  
glint in her eye.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Not yet, I need to tell all the girls at lunch. It has to do with  
tonight's plans."  
  
By the time they got down to lunch Hermione was desperate to hear what  
Fait had to say. "Alright, everyone's here. Now will you please tell  
us what's going on?" she asked desperately.  
  
"They're going to somehow listen in on our conversation tonight, and  
everyone else is going to hear it. Only I don't know how they're going  
to do it." She explained.  
  
"So what do we do? Just postpone it until tomorrow?" Ally asked.  
  
"We could, or we could get the best of them again." Fait replied.  
  
"How so?" This time it was Parvati's question.  
  
"Start talking about how annoying we find them, and Ginny and I can  
tell embarrassing stories about our brother's." Fait suggested.  
  
"I've been on the quiditch team with most of them for the past two  
years so I have a bit to tell as well." Katie Bell reveled.  
  
"Great, so we're still on for tonight. Why don't we just do the real  
thing tomorrow night?" Asked another third year, Michele Whitby. They  
all confirmed that that would work just fine. The battle of pranks was  
on.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
Both plots went as planned, and by the time all the girls were  
gathered in the first and second year's room everyone could hear them  
perfectly. They started out with just normal talk, but then the talk  
turned more interesting in asking the younger girls about their  
opinions of boys so far. The fourth year boys were almost laughing  
already, but when the girls started saying how obnoxious they found  
the fourth year boys, their smiles faded. They continued to bash on  
the boys for another fifteen minutes. The common room was full of  
laughter from all but four boys. Then the girls came down.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of divination. You just can't beat knowing what's  
going to happen when pulling pranks." Fait said laughing as the girls  
came downstairs.  
  
"You knew! I knew we shouldn't have even bothered." Andrew said,  
sulking.  
  
"I'm impressed Fait! Good job in turning that one around on us. That  
was your idea wasn't it?" Fred said smiling.  
  
"Yeah it was. I couldn't let you boys get away with that." She  
replied.  
  
"Fred, I think that the hierarchy of tricksters has gained a new  
member." George said, also smiling.  
  
"I think you're right." Fred replied. "We hereby declare Fait Wightman  
the Princess of Pranks!" There was a cheer from everyone, followed by  
laughter. "Well what do you have to say to that?" he asked Fait.  
  
"I guess that means I'll have to stop pulling pranks on you, and join  
your ranks." She said with an evil smile.  
  
"No, my sweat baby sister has gone over to the bad side!" Andrew said  
dramatically.  
  
"Welcome Princess of Pranks. We can do wonders." Fred said and from  
then on pranks were always associated with Fred, George, Lee, and  
Fait.  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
A/N: And there is big long chapter 2. I hope that should be enough for  
now, it's only about 4000 words! If you're wondering why I have all  
the big words (this goes with why it's so long) it's because I used  
this as my vocabulary for English (lucky Mrs. Roberts gets to read 22  
pages (double spaced) muahahaha funness) So yeah, hope you liked it,  
and I'm moving onto Chocolate Frogs for reviewers. 


End file.
